A New Danger
by SierraMarie2411
Summary: Have not came up with summary yet. Please just read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

We were walking to the mall when all of a sudden, someone came out and grabbed me from behind, abandoning me from my friends. "If you say a word, your life will be over before you can blink." Whispered the man that was dragging me into the shadows. It was a voice that I had never heard before, which made me more scared. "Good. We are almost to the car now." The voice said, once again. 'Well, this was one hell of a birthday present' I thought to myself. Oh well. I always wanted an adventure. Maybe not like this one, but, it's still an adventure.

We arrived at the man's car shortly. He shoved me into the passenger seat, and shut the door. He walked around to the driver's side of the car, and got in. "I must say, Bella. You listen to directions rather well. Victoria was right. Capturing you is too easy." I didn't know if he was talking more to himself, or if he was speaking quietly to me. Either way, I didn't answer. As soon as he mentioned Victoria's name, I knew trouble was close at hand.

The man sighed, and pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the interstate. "W-w-where are we going?" I managed to choke out. My voice was hardly audible, even t o me. " My dear Bella. Do not speak unless told to." The man said, a sly look upon his face.

I knew automatically why Edward, Emmett, and Jasper decided against going hunting this weekend. I understood now, that they knew there was a new kind of trouble that was casted upon Forks, Washington. But, as I thought to myself, nothing made sense. Why would Edward decide against going to the mall with Rose, Alice, and I if he knew that there was going to be any possibility that I would be in danger? Did he think that because I was with Alice and Rose, that I would be safe? I had no clue. And why hadn't Rose or Alice caught the scent of the new danger? Were they too caught up in their own conversation to pay any attention as of our surroundings? I highly doubted that, too. Whatever the reason, no one knew where I was. That was the part that scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I suddenly found myself in a dark room that looked very familiar. It felt like deja vu. I sat up, and looked around. About a minute later, I realized that I was in my room, and that I had had a very bad dream. Which was odd, cause I only had bad dreams when Edward was gone. I glanced over at his usual spot on my bed, and he was gone. In his spot was a letter. I reached over and grabbed it.

Bella,

Edward is back at home. Something very important has

happened, and we needed him at home. Come over

ASAP and I promise we will explain everything to you

get here.

Love,

Alice

I was surprised. I had never received a message from Alice before, and her hand writing was beautiful.

It took me a minute to realize that Alice had seen something that was not suppose to happen. Why didn't Alice just come and wake me up and tell me what was going on then? Oh- right. Edward probably told her not to disturb me. I sighed, and started getting ready for my suddenly busy day.

Once I was done with my morning routine, I headed downstairs, slowly. Hopefully Charlie was gone, because if he wasn't, I would have to lie and say I'm going to Angela's. I didn't feel like lying right now. Luck seemed to be on my side today though, because Charlie's cruiser was gone. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and shoved it down my throat as I headed for my truck.

Once I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Edward was opening the driver's door. "I'm sorry I had to leave." He said as I pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the truck, and into his arms.

"It's okay. I understand. You don't need to worry, I slept perfectly fine." I lied . Hopefully he didn't see the lie. He sighed and gave me a hug. "Come on, love. It's time you know what's gong on around here." He let me go, still hanging onto my hand.

When we entered the front door, everyone was really tense, even Carlisle. "Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" Carlisle asked, his voice cautioned, "Fine." I lied. Automatically I knew it was pointless to tell a lie in front of Alice. "Really?" She said, stepping into the conversation for the first time. So then that dream you had last night didn't scare you at all?" " Well, it did, but it was just a bad dream. I get those occasionally." I said, trying to not make a big deal out of it. "You only get them when Edward isn't around you at night." She corrected me. I gasped, and I heard Edward stop breathing. Oh crap. I thought to myself. Slowly I turned around to look at Edward,. His face was pained, almost like it was when Jane was messing with her head. "How could you lie to me, Bella. I thought you knew better than that." Edward said as he turned away from me, and walked out of the house.


End file.
